


No woman in all the Bahamas... (BS rarepair week)

by iwtv



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/F, anne is romantic, post-show fluff, with a sprinkle of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: Happy Rarepair Week!!Anne prepares a little something for her wife. My first time writing these two so comments are welcomed (please, they feed my soul).





	No woman in all the Bahamas... (BS rarepair week)

“You men, start bringin’ up the heaviest cargo. Captain wants us unloaded before nightfall.”

The group of men looked to her and nodded.

“Ay, Ms. Bonny. Let’s move!”

Anne watched as they started down below to attend to their order. Satisfied, she un-crossed her arms and walked to the ship’s railing to watch as the shoreline to New Providence grew ever closer. The sun was warm on her back, the sea breeze lifting the back of her long red hair and cooling her neck.

It would still be a couple of hours before she would get to see Max, after everything was unloaded from the docks and she and Jack gathered their earnings. They had been out to sea for two weeks hunting, not a long stretch, but long enough for Anne to begin to miss those liquid hazel eyes and the faint scent of sandalwood when she breathed in her lover.

By the time she was free from ship business Anne was impatient. She had a plan—something akin to what might be called special—for Max this evening. It was no large thing, she kept telling herself, just a way to say ‘I love you’ when her tongue (still) became too stubbornly stuck to speak it out loud.

It didn’t take too many feet of walking along the beach before she reached a fuck tent. Two prostitutes were emerging from it, still perspiring, as was the pirate who followed out after them, looking quite satisfied. A bit of luck.

Anne approached them, removing her hat as she did so. She had discovered that along with her elevated status as quartermaster also came some apprehension when she approached others. Most knew of her reputation from past deeds, including her murder of her old crew mates. That event seemed like a lifetime ago now. Before Max. Taking off the hat somehow seemed to make her less intimidating to them.

“Give this to Max right away,” she said now to one of the girls, holding out a small, rolled up piece of paper. The girl slowly took it and nodded.

“Yes, Ms. Bonny, as you say,” she replied, kindly enough.

She watched as the two women bounded together more tightly. When they were some distance away they giggled, talking to each other in excited, hushed tones. Anne smiled to herself. Though she had never craved the same level of respect or admiration as either Jack or Max, it still felt good to no longer pass through life as a shadow, either.

As the last of the sun dipped out of the sky Anne journeyed to the meeting place she intended for her and Max that night. ‘Meet me in the cave, after sunset’ was all that had been in the paper she’d given to the girl. It was, of course, the same cave they had used many months ago to divide up their shares of the treasure. The idea and the message had come easily enough, but now, as she hastened around the cave to light candles and incense and fix up a makeshift bed, she felt a little foolish. Perhaps it was too strange for them to meet in a fucking cave, of all places. But Nassau Town could feel very smothering at times and Anne longed for a quiet and truly private place for them now.

Once everything was prepared Anne took off her hat and long coat, laying them over a flat rock. She waited. After just a few minutes she was prepared to call the whole thing off, feeling more and more foolish, but then she saw the unmistakable figure of Max’s silhouette at the cave’s mouth.

“Anne?”

Anne crossed the few feet to the cave’s entrance. Max’s face came into view under the new moonlight. Her countenance lit up immediately, smile spreading and her white teeth flashing. An instant later Anne was inhaling the faint scent of sandalwood again, her nose buried in Max’s long and shiny hair, arms hugging her form close to her.

Max framed Anne’s face with her palms and kissed her.

“You have returned,” she said happily. “And unscathed, I assume?”

She reared back to look up and down Anne’s body.

“I’m all right,” Anne assured her, reaching up to brush the ever-wayward lock of curl back behind Max’s ear. Max leaned into the brush of her fingers.

“I would not have you any other way,” she replied smoothly. “What are we doing here?”

Anne had nearly forgotten. She blinked and pulled Max inside the cave. She watched Max carefully as Max looked around, heart beating loudly in her chest.

“This is lovely,” said Max at last. “What is it all for?”

Anne was relieved at the easy answer supplied by the question.

“You,” she said. “I thought maybe…we could stay here tonight. Away from all that noise in town. But if you don’t want to I’d understand—”

“No,” Max interrupted. “No, I love it.”

She turned two sparkling eyes to Anne, the smile on her face echoing her words.

“It is not often I am surprised by much these days. But to be surprised by you is quite the gift.”

Anne sighed, trying to frown instead of smile but that trick, they both knew, had long since stopped working. She ran her fingers down the curve of Max’s neck, pushing her hair back. She bent down and kissed her throat, smelling the perfume there, then moved further down and sealing her lips over the swell of her breast.

Max let out an audible sigh, fingers coming to tangle themselves in Anne’s hair. They made their way over to the makeshift bed, which also made Max smile.

“I miss that more than anything,” said Anne as they slowly undressed. “That smile of yours. No woman in all the Bahamas has that smile.”

Max actually blushed a little.

“I am so very glad you have finally started speaking about such things. It makes my heart swell to hear them.”

“All right,” Anne groused softly, “You don’t have to make a scene over it.”

Max chuckled, pulling her into a deeper kiss as they lay down together. Anne took the lead this time, sliding herself on top of her lover’s body and slipping two fingers between her thighs, humming in her throat at the missed feel of Max’s soft and slick clit. She danced her fingers there in slow circles until Max’s chest rose and fell heavily, then she dipped her head down to the same place. Her lips were greeted with intimate heat there. Anne eagerly pushed her tongue against it, feeling the gentle contours of Max and making the other woman start to moan. And when Max was all but dripping wet she tugged Anne back up to her, whispering for her fingers to drive home. Anne obeyed, fucking her until she came.

When both of them were satiated afterwards and lying in comfortable silence together, Max let loose an unexpected giggle from where her head rested on Anne’s chest. Anne lifted her head.

“What’s gotten into you?”

“Pardon, ma chère, but I was just thinking what it would be like if we were to switch roles one day.”

“How’s that?”

“You become a madame and business partner to Governor Featherstone and I become a true pirate on a ship.”

Anne snorted.

“Jesus. Me orderin’ whores around all day? Well, I guess that ain’t too bad. But you, a true pirate?”

Max looked at her, growing defensive. Her lip jutted out.

“And what exactly is so unbelievable about that?”

Anne was grinning broadly.

“Well, for starters, you’d have to take orders from Jack.”

“Mon dieu!” Max exclaimed. “I would be drunk by the end of the day. Nevermind!”

And Anne burst out laughing. It filled the cave and bounced off its walls, filling the air with its sound.


End file.
